


Faries - Seongjoong

by Madyxxie6



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faries, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Fairy, Fluff and Angst, Human/Fairy realationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, inspired by disney fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyxxie6/pseuds/Madyxxie6
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hongjoong wasn’t too sure he liked this whole fairy thing. 

It’s been said before that every fairy is born from a baby’s first laughter. A long while ago, that happened for Hongjoong.

He was assigned to a new form of fairy talent, caregiving.

Not caregiving to animals or bugs, but caregiving to humans.

Human children, to be specific. But not just any human children, orphans.

At some point in the recent history of Fairies, it was discovered that there were some children who didn’t have parents or anyone to really look over them.

After this discovery, it was decided to make a new talent, one in which assigns a fairy to different orphanages. That fairy goes into the orphanages every night after the children have been tucked into bed and spruces up their toys and play area, making it ready to enjoy once they wake up.

Hongjoong was one of the first fairies born into this new talent, and at first, he was very proud to get to bring joy to these children’s lives. Now don’t misunderstand; he still loves being able to see the happiness on the children’s faces.

It’s just that he can’t actually play with the children. 

Over the years, Hongjoong has watched different children come and go, watched them grow up, and learned so much about them as he hid in the shadows.

He wants to do more to care for them, wants to be able to cuddle them and give them hugs, to be able to tuck them in at night, and give them warm pecks on their cute little foreheads.

Hongjoong loves these children with all of his heart.

Well, not all of his heart.

There’s someone else here that Hongjoong has been observing.

He’s a tall man, probably, he’s much taller than the children at least, and he’s got a very handsome face. 

Hongjoong isn’t too sure what the man’s name is; all the children seem to call him “Mister,” though Honjoong is pretty sure that’s not his real name.

The man has been here longer than Hongjoong, although he has aged some in the time Joong has been here. Hongjoon watched him go from a young adult to a fully grown man in features.

Hongjoong isn’t too sure what this feeling is that he gets whenever he sees the man being so careful and loving with the kids or seeing a warm smile spread across the man’s face.

How much Hongjoong wishes he could speak with him, get to know his real name, and understand why he’s here too. It hurts Hongjoong’s heart, knowing his wish will never come true.

Currently, Hongjoong is in the playroom, one of the older boys ripped the stuffing out of a teddy bear that a small girl was quite fond of.

Hongjoong remembers the stern look on the man’s face when the little girl ran up to him, crying, pointing at the larger boy who still had a hand full of stuffing. The man quickly grabbed the bear and its stuffing and stuck them on a shelf high out of any of the children’s reach.

Hongjoong makes his way out of his hiding place he calls a room (a tiny crack in the corner of the playroom, he’s slowly built up lost things in the wall, and it’s pretty cozy to him) and flys up to the shelf. Contentedly, he starts collecting the fluffy cotton stuffing and pushes it into the hole on the belly of the bear.

Once it’s stuffed again, Hongjoon flys back over to his room, grabbing his personal needle and thread that he stole from the man one day, and makes his way back to the bear. 

Hongjoong starts humming a simple melody to himself as he starts to thread the needle. He really gets into the song, the humming changing into soft singing that only escalates from there. Soon Hongjoong is full-on belting and dancing to the little song he’s created, completely off in his own small fairy world. 

So off in his own world that he doesn’t hear the man enter the playroom.

No, he only snaps out of it when he turns around and makes eye contact with a perplexed and curious man.

On the other hand, the man has to remind himself how to breathe, you see, it’s not every day that Park Seonghwa comes in contact with what seems to be a Fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong immediately went into freak out mode as soon as he could move again, flying as fast as he could to his hole in the wall.

Seonghwa was intrigued by the tiny creature, following him all the way over to where Hongjoong disappeared within the wall.

Crouching down, he tried to look in the crack and couldn’t really see anything.

Disappointed, Seonghwa sat down right in front of the hole, waiting patiently for any sign that the tiny thing would come back out.

Now that Seonghwa had a second to really process what he saw, he could only think of one word to describe it.

Beautiful

Seonghwa decided that it was what looked to be a tiny man, probably about 3 inches tall, but the look of his little face was stunning. 

“Are you a Fairy?” Seonghwa tentatively asked, keeping his eyes trained on the hole, hoping to spot the tiny man inside.

“You can come out, I promise I would never even dream of hurting you.” After hearing that, Hongjoong tried to calm his racing heart, choosing to trust the man, after all, Hongjoong has seen him taking care of these children all this time. 

Peeking out slightly, he gets a better look at the man’s face. This is the closest Hongjoong has ever been to him and he’s gotta admit, the man has probably the most handsome face he’s ever seen.

Deciding to risk it, Hongjoong takes a few steps out and flies up to be level with the man’s face.

Seonghwa feels his eyes go round, now that the Fairy is right in front of him, he’s sure it’s a boy, although the prettiest boy he’s ever come across, with fluffy orange-ish hair, and adorable large round eyes, (well large for his face, so tiny in all reality.)

“Hi there, my name is Park Seonghwa, it’s nice to meet you little one.” He says calmly, giving the Fairy a sincere smile after.

Seonghwa, the man’s name is Seonghwa, Hongjoong can’t help the smile he returns after learning the one thing he’s been dying to know.

Hongjoong goes to speak and return the favor, saying that his name is Hongjoong, and that he is in fact a Fairy, but notices right when he’s speaking, a look of confusion on Seonghwa’s face.

“Bells? You speak in bells?” Seonghwa questions, not knowing how he’s ever going to know more about the Fairy.

Hongjoong slaps a hand over his face and groans, this just made things more difficult.

Gesturing for Seonghwa to follow him, Hongjoong flies over to the arts and crafts area, grabbing a green crayon and goes to work, doing his best to write out, “Hongjoong Fairy”.

Looking up at Seonghwa, Hongjoong sees a new, more excited, smile break out onto Seonghwa’s face.

“Hongjoong, that’s such a pretty name, fitting really.” he says with a soft voice, sitting down on one of the small chairs lining the table.

Hongjoong looks him in the eyes and gives him a large sincere smile of his own, and Seonghwa feels his heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

The two quickly became thick as thieves, Seonghwa kept asking his new cute friend questions, and hongjoong would reply as best as he could, nodding for simple queries and spelling things out if he could.

Hongjoong suddenly remembered what he was doing before he was so unexpectedly interrupted. Grabbing his crayon he was using to communicate with Seonghwa, he writes down the words’ Fix bear’.

Seonghwa looks at the small fairy with a curious look, wondering how the tiny being even knew that there was a bear to fix. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Seonghwa got up from the tiny chair he was sitting on at a table clearly meant for the children. 

Making his way across the playroom, The human reaches out and grabs the bear from where the fairy had left it, being careful not to prick his finger on the needle when he grabbed the thread that had been abandoned beside the stuffed animal.

Once Seonghwa is back at the small table, he sets the bear, thread, and needle in front of Hongjoong, “Would you like to help me?” Seonghwa smiles warmly at the cute way Hongjoong started nodding enthusiastically at the question.

Seonghwa watches as Hongjoong flutters closer, finding it adorable that the needle itself was nearly as long as him. Hongjoong sets to work once again, easily threading the needle again (having tiny hands made this task much more manageable.) 

Once the thread is prepped and ready, Hongjoong takes big steps and shoves the needle through the side of the tear in the bear. Seonghwa gets kinda taken back at the way Hongjoon expertly moves the needle back and forth, connecting the pieces of the puzzle that Hongjoong is probably responsible for the mysterious fixes to other toys in the past that he just couldn’t figure out how they mended themselves.

“You’re very good at this, Joongie,” Seonghwa says, nothing but admiration in his voice. Hongjoong snaps out of his work mode after hearing the compliment from the older, the fairy feels his entire face warm-up, and he’s sure he’s probably as red as the bow around the bear’s neck.

Hongjoong shakes his head slightly before looking up at Seonghwa, getting startled at the closeness; Seonghwa had leaned down to better look at what the tiny fairy was doing.

Hongjoong gulps, not prepared for the handsome face that was a few inches away from him. Hongjoong took in the details of Seonghwa’s face, stunned by how perfect his features were. 

Hongjoong felt his heart flutter.

Seonghwa was in a very similar state, staring intently at the beautiful tiny blush on the fairy’s face. Something about the fairy just made him want to know more, made him want to hold onto him, and never let him leave his sight.

Seonghwa processes what he just thought. Wait, Seonghwa, get your act together; he’s 3 inches tall, you are 20x his height, there’s no possible way for this to work.

That last thought broke the human’s heart.

Hongjoong’s thought process wasn’t far off from Seonghwa’s.

Hongjoong started shaking his head again, much harder this time. He took a few steps back, away from the now confused human. Turning away, Hongjoong lifts off the table and flies up towards an open window, and before Seonghwa could even attempt to stop him, the Fairy was gone.

Seonghwa felt his heartbreak.

Hongjoong felt the same.

Flying as fast as his small wings would carry him, Hongjoong booked it into the woods surrounding the orphanage. Eventually, he came across a clearing; all that was in it was one proud looking rock. Hongjoong sat on the ground, his back to the rock. Distressed, he started up at the full moon that was large in the sky.

Hongjoong didn’t like this whole fairy thing very much.

His longing gaze on the moon started to fog up, tears welling in his eyes.

“Please. I don’t want to be a fairy anymore,” Hongjoong pleaded with the moon like there was anything it could do for him. 

Crying out, Hongjoong slowly passed out, unsure how long he had been crying before he was deep asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - End

The sun was high in the sky when Hongjoong came to again. 

He stretched his arm over his head; his back sure was killing him from sitting against this rock for who knows how long.

The next thing Hongjoong becomes aware of is the fact that he is fully naked.

Screeching, he looks around, disoriented by his surroundings; everything seems the same, but something was different…

Hongjoong was just thankful that he was in the middle of the woods; the odds on someone being out here were slim to none, the only building in the area was the orphanage. 

Hongjoong feels his heart twist, remembering why he’s out here in the first place. A stray tear falls down his cheek, and he quickly wipes it away. There’s no use in crying again; crying will get him nowhere.

Hongjoong stands up, his legs are kind of wobbly, and he brushes it off as dehydration from falling asleep crying.

This is where things get really weird for him.

Hongjoong decides that all he can do is go back to the orphanage. It’s his job, after all, he just needs to avoid Seonghwa, hoping the feelings that manifested in his heart last night would fade.

Then he tries to lift off the ground.  
Then he proceeds to let out a blood-curdling scream.

His wings are gone.

HIS. WINGS. ARE. GONE.

Seonghwa, who was outside with all the kids (they were gardening under this beautiful sky), snaps his head in the direction of a scream he heard.

He turns to some of the older, responsible kids, and asks them to take the little ones inside, and tells them he’ll be back; he’s just going to go check on that scream.

Making his way through the woods quickly, he comes across a clearing a little way in.

He spots a rock in the center of the clearing but sees a mop of orange-ish hair on the far side of it peeking over the top.

“Hello?” Seonghwa calls out.

Hongjoong gets startled at the voice that just called out to him, but he recognized it. He quickly turns around and stands up straight again, looking over the rock and sees Seonghwa standing a few feet away, a concerned look on his face.

Well, the concern didn’t last long. It slowly changed into confusion, then shock.

“HONGJOONG?” Seonghwa yells out, taking a few more steps towards the other.

“NO WAIT!” Hongjoong also yells, and that stops Seonghwa in his tracks because, for the first time, he completely understood what the other was saying.

“Joongie? What, how are you??? How are you human-sized?” Seonghwa starts asking, staying rooted in his place, listening to what the other had to say.

It was at this moment that Hongjoong realized why everything felt different… why his wings were gone… why Seonghwa understood him…

The moon heard his cries and gave in to his wishes.

Hongjoong was now a human.

Seonghwa got even more confused at the grin that took over Hongjoong’s face. 

Hongjoong started jumping and cheering, ecstatic at this drastic change in events.

Seonghwa found himself smiling at the cute boy, finding his little happy dance to be the most adorable thing in the world. Well, aside from Hongjoong himself.

Hongjoong stopped abruptly and snapped his head over at Seonghwa.

The older was kinda scared of the look of pure determination that was now covering Hongjoongs face.

“I want to give you a hug, but I am, in fact, very much not clothed.” Hongjoong giggles out, and Seonghwa’s face was red in no time.

“U-uh, let me go get you some clothes? I’ll be right back, just w-wait here,” Seonghwa stuttered out, blush not going down on his face. 

Hongjoong smiles brightly and nods, watching Seonghwa quickly turn and take off back in the direction of the orphanage.

After what feels like an hour, but was probably only 20ish minutes, Hongjoong hears Seonghwa coming back through the woods.

“I uh, I didn’t know what size you would wear, so I grabbed one of my shirts, and a pair of one of the older boy’s shorts and boxers, you might not be 3 inches tall anymore, but I don’t this you would really fit my clothes well. You’re still kinda small.” Seonghwa rambles, the blush on his cheeks still present.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am kinda short still,” Hongjoong giggles. 

Seonghwa nods and sets the clothes on top of the rock, it being the only thing protecting Hongjoong’s body.

Hongjoong quickly grabs the boxers, pulling them up, they feel a little weird and are slightly too small, but it will work for now. After that, he slides the shirt over his head, the large t-shirt instantly enveloping his small frame.

Seonghwa has to hold back the feeling in his chest, seeing Hongjoong being drowned in his shirt.

Hongjoong pulls the shorts on last. They are relatively short; the shirt actually falls further down his legs than the shorts do.

Hongjoong wastes no time now that he’s fully clothed, and he climbs over the rock in front of him, jumping off and launching himself at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa is startled like no other when Heongjoong lands on him, feeling the new human’s arms and legs wrap around him. Seonghwa wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s tiny waist out of pure instinct, holding him close to his body.

Everything about this moment feels right to the two men. Hongjoong brings his head up to look Seonghwa in the eyes.

They both feel a pull in their chests, something telling them that this is the one.

When they retell this story to others, leaving out that hongjoong was once a tiny fairy, they can never agree on who leaned in for their first kiss first.

Seonghwa swears it was him, but Hongjoong won’t concede. 

Years later, the two are happily living together at the orphanage, happily married, and looking after a current set of 6 boys, each boy has their own chaotic personality, but Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn’t be happier. 

The 2 humans were madly in love and thanked the moon whenever they had the chance.


End file.
